


Can you stand the person you've become?

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hannibal Has A Vagina, Intersex Omegas, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Like Will Calls Hannibal Sir A Few Times, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Oral Sex, Slight Lactation Kink or like.. the thought of it at least, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "Hannibal, darlin' we just had kidneys a few days ago.""I am well aware of that, but your daughter wants more.""We've got liver,""No. You'll go and get us kidneys.. unless of course you want us to starve." Hannibal interrupts."I would never let either of you starve.""Then you'll provide the meat we want, since you'vebannedme from hunting.""Hannibal, you're seven, nearly eight months pregnant, it's not feasible for you to hunt."Hannibal huffs, "Yes, you've expressed your opinions often enough.""I don't want to endanger you or our daughter, and with your advanced-" Will stops abruptly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Can you stand the person you've become?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically some pregnant Hannibal smut with a dash of angst  
> \--  
> Inspired by a conversation in one of the GC's I'm in on twitter--we were discussing pregnant Hannibal and Will calling him old, and how he would react.  
> \--  
> This was originally supposed to be a Twitter Thread Fic.. but it got out of hand.  
> \--  
> Title from Weight of Living pt. 1 by Bastille  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy 😌

"Hannibal, darlin' we just had kidneys a few days ago."

"I am well aware of that, but your daughter wants more."

"We've got liver,"

"No. You'll go and get us kidneys.. unless of course you want us to starve." Hannibal interrupts.

"I would never let either of you starve."

"Then you'll provide the meat we want, since you've _banned_ me from hunting."

"Hannibal, you're seven, nearly eight months pregnant, it's not feasible for you to hunt."

Hannibal huffs, "Yes, you've expressed your opinions often enough."

"I don't want to endanger you or our daughter, and with your advanced-" Will stops abruptly. "Shit, I didn't mean, darlin' I'm sorry."

Hannibal's nostrils flare slightly, but he does not let his anger show. "I expect there to be two, fresh, human kidneys in my kitchen waiting for me by seven o'clock tonight." He turns away from Will and exits the room.

Advance age.. Hannibal sniffles--he will not cry over this. Advanced age.. bah, he'll show Will advanced age.

Will follows him out of the kitchen and down the hall, "Darlin' wait, please."

He closes his office door in Will's face.

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal ignores Will's pleas to be let in. Eventually Will leaves.. Hannibal hears the front door close shortly after.

\--

Seven o'clock approaches quickly, around six forty Hannibal hears Will return--he better have the kidneys Hannibal requested.

Hannibal opens his office door and immediately can smell fresh blood--Will listened. He hears the water turn on in the bathroom as he walks towards the kitchen.

There is a portable cooler on the counter with a note next to it;

"I'm real sorry, honey. I didn't mean to upset you. Enjoy your kidneys."

Hannibal sighs and tosses the note to the side. He opens the cooler and pulls the kidneys out. Their daughter kicks consistently as he prepares the meal.

"I know, mažylis." He rubs his bump as he waits.

Will appears shortly before the food is ready.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal is feeling particularly petulant, "Speak up, Will, I cannot hear you."

"I'm sorry."

The kitchen timer goes off, Hannibal pulls the pan from the oven, plates the food and gestures for Will to grab his plate.

"Darlin', I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to imply,"

Hannibal cuts him off, "Eat your food."

"Hannibal, please."

"Eat."

"Yes, sir."

They eat in silence, Hannibal tries to enjoy his food, but he cannot stop thinking about Will calling him _old_.

"What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Strip and wait on the bed for me."

Will looks like he wants to ask why, but he stays silent and disappears from the kitchen.

Hannibal puts the dishes into the dishwasher before following Will to the bedroom.

He finds Will naked and waiting, he's lying on his back in bed, on top of the blankets--Hannibal notes that his cock lay soft against his upper thigh.

"I want you hard and ready by the time I come out of the bathroom, no matter how long I take you are not allowed to come."

"Yes, sir." Will murmurs obediently as Hannibal shuts the bathroom door behind him.

He slowly brushes his teeth, uses the toilet then climbs into the shower. He takes his time washing every inch of his body, he shampoos and conditions his hair last.

Hannibal towel dries his hair and body, all the while feeling their daughter moving around in his belly, "Settle, mažylis, I need to teach daddy a lesson, and I can't do that with you rolling around on my bladder." He speaks softly--keenly aware that Will can hear him.

She does not settle, and keeps moving around, already defiant--Hannibal expects nothing less with Will as her father. No matter, he may just end up pissing all over Will, but he deserves it.

He doesn't bother dressing, he opens the bathroom door letting the steam out and flooding their bedroom with warm toned light. Hannibal's cock twitches at the sight, and he can feel his cunt getting slick.

Hannibal may be angry at Will, but he will always be aroused by him, amazed by him, so in love with him.

"Oh, darlin', you're so beautiful." Will croons from his place on the bed, fingers wrapped loosely around his hard, glistening cock.

"Did I say you could speak? No. I told you to be hard and waiting."

"Sorry, sir."

Hannibal smirks, he'll never tire of Will calling him sir. He pulls open the bedside drawer and pulls out a set of soft, expensive leather cuffs. Will's eyes widen at the sight--he's excited.

"Hands up." He instructs, Will grips the rungs of the headboard and waits for Hannibal to cuff him. He secures Will's wrists to the headboard, "Do I need to cuff your ankles as well, or are you going to behave?"

"I'll be good, sir, I promise."

"Don't make me regret this." Hannibal's fingers trail up Will's bare leg, over his knee, across his thigh and stop just short of touching Will's cock. "Now, Will, do you know what you did wrong?"

"I'm sorry, darlin', real sorry. Didn't mean to call you that."

"Call me what?"

"Old, baby, you're not old, I didn't mean,"

"Hush!" Hannibal orders. "You're going to learn that I'm not old and that being pregnant doesn't make me incapable of doing the things I used to do."

"I'm,"

"I said hush!" He doesn't yell, but there is a sharpness to his tone.

Will nods, but keeps his mouth shut.

Good, he's finally decided to listen.

"Now, I'm going to ride your cock and you're not going to move, not going to come or knot me until I say so."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Hannibal climbs onto the bed and straddles Will. Slick dripping onto his skin. Hannibal's cock presses against the underside of his belly.

He wastes no time guiding the head of Will's cock to his slick entrance, he sinks down, taking him all the way inside, in one quick motion. Hannibal moans at the sensation of Will filling him.

Hannibal rolls his hips slowly, not lifting up just yet.

"Oh, darlin'." Will sighs.

Hannibal smacks Will across the face--not too hard, he knows how much Will can take and if he keeps up with the defiance, Hannibal has every intention of pushing those limits. "You are mine to use, my own fuck toy. You do not speak, you do not make a sound or move unless I say so."

"Yes, sir."

Hannibal begins fucking himself on Will's cock, bouncing up and down as quickly as his belly will allow. Hannibal moans and whines and leans forward--almost as if he's going to kiss Will, instead he uses the position to effectively trap his cock between his and Will's bellies, chasing friction and pressure.

"Please, please let me touch you, baby."

Hannibal hits him again. "Hush!" He rocks back and forth, faster. Hannibal moans louder and louder, orgasm coming quickly.

"Sir, please." Will whines.

"Quiet."

"Darlin', please, need to touch you." Will whines.

"Toys don't talk, Will."

"Baby, I'm sorry." He wants to be angry at Will for calling him, 'baby and darlin'' but he cannot make himself be mad about it--he loves when Will's accent slips out.

"Hush." Hannibal growls, though this time he doesn't hit Will, he scratches down his chest with well manicured, blunt fingernails--a few specks of blood well up and he has to resist the urge to try to bend further to lap at it.

He knows Will _could_ use his voice to command Hannibal to release him, but he won't--he likes the game _too_ much.

"I'm not a toy, sir, please. I'm sorry, so fucking sorry."

Hannibal sits up straight again, clenching around Will's cock, "No, you're not a toy I know, but like a toy you cannot come."

"Don't need t'come, darlin', just need to touch you." Will begins to thrust up into Hannibal. He continues fucking himself on Will's cock meeting each thrust, though not as quickly as he'd like to--not because of his fucking age but because of his belly.

Part of Hannibal wants to stop Will's movements, but he's _so close_ that he doesn't want to stop him. This was supposed to be a punishment for Will, but Hannibal can't follow through.

He reaches out and easily unbuckles Will's wrists and instantly Will's hands are on him--running up and down his sides and arms, squeezing at his hips, rubbing across his belly, feeling their daughter shift inside.

"Fuck, darlin', you are perfect, gorgeous, amazing, incredible."

Hannibal does hit Will again this time, nowhere near as hard as he had been, "Stop rambling and make me come."

Will grabs Hannibal's hips, bends his knees, pushes his feet flat against the bed and fucks up into Hannibal as quickly and hard as he can. "Oh fuck, you feel so good around me, baby."

"Less talking more fucking." Hannibal rocks himself back and forth, lifting slightly on Will's cock. His hips are starting to ache and his thighs are trembling from this position. "Put me on my back and fuck me." Hannibal doesn't curse outside of bed--a fact that drives Will crazy, more than once has he practically begged Hannibal to say fuck outside of their bed.

Will helps Hannibal off of him, and lays him onto the pillows. He doesn't speak, he presses their lips together briefly then moves his kisses down Hannibal's jaw, his neck, down to his chest, paying special attention to each of his breasts--they're still relatively flat, but starting to fill out and Hannibal has been more than a little self-conscious about them.

He almost wants to push Will away, but he does wonderful things with his tongue, so instead Hannibal relaxes into the pillows, runs his finger through Will's soft curls and enjoys the feeling of his tongue and teeth against his sensitive nipples--he can't help but wonder if Will will still do this when he's breastfeeding.. or if Will will shy away from his breasts when they're heavy with milk to nourish their child. He can't help but worry that Will won't like-

"Darlin' you alright? I lost you for a second."

Hannibal hadn't even noticed Will had stopped, "Yes, I'm alright, please continue."

"Where'd you go?" Will kisses the corner of his mouth between each word.

"Nowhere, Will, I was merely lost in the pleasure of,"

"No, don't bullshit me, talk to me, baby." Will moves his hand so that it's between Hannibal's legs, fingers slip between the soft, slick folds, he slowly pushes two of his fingers inside. "You're so wet for me baby," Will kisses him again. "Tell me what you were thinkin' about."

Will's fingers pump in and out of Hannibal, it's not enough, Hannibal _needs_ Will's cock--his knot. Hannibal doesn't like to beg, even in bed, but he would rather beg then admit to Will his insecurities. "Please, alpha, I need you." Hannibal whines.

Will kisses at Hannibal neck, nipping at the bonding mark there, "I know, darlin', I know. But I need you to tell me what you were thinkin'." He adds a third finger and curls them slightly inside of Hannibal.

"Please." He whines again.

"Tell me, and then I'll make you come."

How did this happen? Hannibal was supposed to be teaching Will a lesson for calling him old, he was supposed to be denying Will his release, yet now he's the one being denied.

"Talk to me, darlin'." Will moves down on the bed, licks at the head of Hannibal's cock before moving lower. "C'mon, baby, you can tell me." He laps at Hannibal's slick pussy, licking around his fingers.

Hannibal whimpers--his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, the sounds are not typical for him. "Alpha." His whining drags the word out.

"Tell me." Will urges, warm breath caressing Hannibal's cunt. His tongue slides inside of Hannibal with his fingers.

"Need your knot, alpha." Hannibal tries again, moaning.

Will pulls back momentarily, "Tell me, baby."

Hannibal immediately hears the tiniest hint of alpha voice in Will's worse--he cannot resist, neither typically use their voice on the other, though Will only really uses it in bed.

Will moves up to take Hannibal's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking at the head.

"I was thinking about when my breasts are swollen with milk, and if you'll still use your mouth on them."

Will pulls off of Hannibal's cock, Hannibal can barely see where a thin strand of saliva connects Will's lips to the top of his cock--even barely seeing it, the sight arouses him, precum dribbles from his cock and a fresh bit of slick gushes out around Will's fingers.

"Do you think I won't want to?" Will thrusts his fingers in and out of Hannibal's dripping cunt as he speaks.

"I am not a woman, I'm apprehensive about having considerably larger breasts." Hannibal clenches around Will's fingers. "Please, enough teasing." He whines.

"Darlin' you're growing our daughter in your belly, you're breasts will fill out to feed her, no matter what ways your body changes, I will always love you and want you. No matter how your body changes, if you want me to use my mouth on you, no matter where, I will. You are gorgeous and I love tasting you."

Hannibal whines again.

"Besides, if you'll let me, I've been looking forward to getting a little taste of your breastmilk." Will says as he pulls his fingers out of Hannibal, he slides them into Hannibal's mouth, letting him taste his own slick. "Will you let me taste, baby?"

Hannibal licks Will's fingers clean before speaking, "You truly want that?"

"Darlin' that's all I've been thinking about since you decided you want to try breastfeeding." Will kisses Hannibal's hips and inner thighs, licks at Hannibal's pussy again, before sitting up and moving between his legs. He rubs the head of his cock between slick folds, he presses against Hannibal's entrance but does not push in.

"Yes, yes, Will, I want that too." He grabs for Will trying to pull him in. "Please, Will, please alpha." He begs.

Will pushes in slowly--far too slowly. "Mm, so slick and warm and tight." He murmurs.

"Fuck me, alpha, knot me." Hannibal is nearly shocked at his own words, at how desperate he is--he was so close to coming when he was riding Will.

Will pulls nearly all the way out, still so slowly. "You want my knot, darlin'? You want me to fill you up?"

Hannibal begins to whimper but the noise is taken over by a powerful, loud moan when Will abruptly thrusts back into him, quickly and somewhat forcefully.

Will holds onto Hannibal's hips as he fucks him, "Touch yourself and come for me, baby."

Hannibal's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking randomly--thoroughly distracted by Will's thusts. "Please, Will." His legs wrap around Will's hips, not letting him pull out as far.

Will's knot begins to swell, "Come for me, darlin', wanna feel you come when I knot you." His hand joins Hannibal's on his cock, helping him stroke in time with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Hannibal's entire body trembles as he comes, sticky and warm between them, slick and cum leak out around Will's cock, his pussy clenches rhythmically, trying to make Will come--to milk his cock until there is nothing left, as an omega his body knows how to ensure successful breeding.

Three, four, five, six more thrusts, his knot catching each time, Will stills briefly, his knot swells completely, and he comes deep inside of Hannibal. "Fuck, baby."

Hannibal can hardly catch his breath, he feels boneless and entirely satisfied--he may not have been able to resist Will and punish him properly, but he cannot gather the strength to be angry or upset any longer.

Will stays kneeling between Hannibal's legs as they wait for his knot to subside--thankfully outside of heat/rut it will only last five.. maybe ten minutes, instead of close to an hour--Hannibal doesn't think either of them would be able to stay in this position for that long.

"I really am sorry for earlier, darlin'."

"Have I proved to you that I am not old?"

"I never thought you were old, I don't even know why I said what I started to say."

"I know I am ten years older than you, but-"

Will leans down to kiss him--effectively silencing him mid-sentence. "I love you." He nuzzles at the side of Hannibal's face.

"I love you too." Just then their daughter decides to kick rather hard.

Will feels the kick from where his belly is pressed against Hannibal's as he leans down over him, "It seems she's feeling left out, we love you too, honey."

"We love you more than anything, mažylis."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
